warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leopardfoot
Leopardfoot is a shiny black she-cat, with green eyes. History Bluestar's Prophecy :Leopardkit is the daughter of Swiftbreeze and the sister of Patchkit. She along with her brother shows Bluekit and Snowkit around the camp, but the two later disappear. She accompanies her brother and Dapplepaw to the ravine. Leopardkit is later seen at her apprentice ceremony earning the name Leopardpaw and Robinwing as her mentor. :She runs into Bluepaw after her first session as an apprentice commenting on how when Bluepaw says she was learning how to use her skills for hunting that she was really just collecting moss. Leopardpaw offers her some of her thrush later saying that warriors shared. She is later seen when Pinestar chooses her to be in the raiding party on WindClan. She comforts her brother after he is sad that he isn't chosen mentioning his hardest problem would be keeping Thistlekit quiet. She laters asks Bluepaw for her mouse when the apprentice is nervous to eat for their first battle. She also receives Snowpaw's meal too. :She later recieves her warrior name, Leopardfoot. :She is later the mate of Pinestar, and bears three kits, Nightkit, Mistkit, and Tigerkit. Tigerkit is at first the weakest, but then grows to be the strongest of the litter, and his two siblings die. :Leopardfoot also helps takes care of Whitekit after Snowfur is killed, and Tigerkit is one of his good friends. She is also the first cat to realize that Bluefur was expecting kits, even before Bluefur realized it herself. She later dies of unknown reasons. Code of the Clans :Her mate Pinestar announces that he is abandoning his position as leader and leaving to become a Kittypet. Leopardfoot asks how he can leave, when two of their kits are so sick. Their other son, Tigerkit, is the strongest, and doesn't quite realize the extent of the situation. Character Pixels File:Leopardkit.png| Kit Version File:Leopardfoot.apprentice.png| Apprentice Version Family Members Immediate Father :AdderfangRevealed on page 30 of Bluestar's Prophecy - Status Unknown, most likely deceased Mother :SwiftbreezeRevealed on page 30 of Bluestar's Prophecy - Status Unknown, most likely deceased Brothers :Patchpelt - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters :Spottedleaf - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Willowpelt - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mate :PinestarRevealed in Code of the Clans - Verified StarClan member Kits :TigerstarRevealed in Code of the Clans - Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Nightkit- Deceased, Suspected Starclan member :Mistkit- Deceased, Suspected Starclan member Grandkits :Brambleclaw - Living (as of Sunrise) :HawkfrostRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258 - Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :TadpoleRevealed in Return to the Clans - Status Unknown :TawnypeltRevealed in ''Rising Storm, pg 19-20 - Living (As of Sunrise) :MothwingRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258 - Living (As of Sunrise) Great-Grandkits :DawnpawRevealed in Dark River, pg 20-21 - Living (As of Sunrise) :TigerpawRevealed in Dark River, pg 20-21 - Living (As of Sunrise) :FlamepawRevealed in Dark River, pg 20-21 - Living (As of Sunrise) Tree References & Citations Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Queen Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Warriors